You Can Make Anything Sound Bad, Morty
by spaceylion
Summary: Unity easily breaks Rick out of prison, but will Rick as easily get the Earth out of the trouble it's gotten into in his absence? Will alien invaders get the best of him? Or will it be his own inner struggles that are his downfall? (And there's the nagging question of whether or not she really does love him.) Find out in: The Adventures of Rick and Unity.
1. Break Out

**A/N: This is the first time I've posted a story on ! I've read quite a few, but never actually made an account. ._. so anyway, have the beginnings of a rick and morty fanfic that i started a lil while ago.**

Rick felt as if his heart was breaking. Every day and night; it was relentless pain, both physical and emotional. From being strung up in his prison cell, from the fights he got in whenever he was out; and the emotional pain from being away from Morty.  
Rick knew he loved his grandson, but it hadn't occurred to him before just how much. He spent a lot of time thinking about Morty; it hurt, but it was all he had.

He couldn't bring himself to think about Beth, and how he'd hurt her. Or the fact that Morty wouldn't ever forgive him for hurting her. He shook his head, trying not to think anymore.

The blinking lights and yells from the other prisoners no longer held his attention and it was all boring. Every day, the same thing, over and over. It was hell. One that he felt he would never escape.

A rather ugly looking guard came up to him one day, his hideous face made even worse by a mean expression. Rick mirrored the expression, trying to look as intimidating and angry as he did. he was used to the guards that all thought they were better than him. They all thought they were so high and mighty but Rick knew that wasn't the reality. There wasn't anything special about them other than the fact that they were big. The guard laughed at Rick. "Whatareyou..doing?" He slurred his words together as he spoke and removed the locks from Rick's arms carefully. "YOuhavea...visitor." He explained. Rick nodded, not saying a word.  
He walked through the narrow, heavily guarded halls and the guard spoke again, "How'd you get yourself into this mess?" The guard said, suddenly speaking clearly. "Wh-What?" Rick didn't know how to respond. The voice came in a whisper, "It's me, Unity. I have every guard here controlled." She giggled, a sound that Rick missed. His heart ached for it.

"Think of this as an apology," she said, "for leaving you like I did before." He nodded.

"Sure as hell think we're even, now." He muttered.

At the end of the hallway was Unity in the body that he was more used to. She smiled at him and he embraced her tightly.

"Thank you.. So much." He felt his eyes begin to water and wiped at the tears. He had been ready to give up, thinking he would never get out. As they walked out of that horrid place, Rick took one look back. He threw his arms up in the air and shouted, "Hell yeah, motherfu-"

He was interrupted by Unity tugging at his arm and pulling him out the door. "Rick, come on; I can't control them forever." She looked pained, "Actually, we don't have much more time, let's go."

They skillfully ran past any traps that were set or areas that would set off alarms. Rick noticed some injured guards lying on the ground. Unity must have run into a few traps on her way to him. He smiled, realizing how much she really cared.

They made their way to the spacecar that she had parked out front and hopped in. "That was... Exciting." She said with a smile as she started the car. She let go of the guards when they were a safe distance away and she drove toward her own planet. Rick knew he couldn't go back to Earth; they would be looking for him.

They arrived soon after and Rick noticed the guards lining any entrance to the city. "No one's getting past them," she said reassuringly.

They landed near the city hall building on Unity's planet and the car stopped with a screech. "You know, Rick, it wouldn't be safe to visit your family." She looked at him, her face sad. Rick shrugged. He didn't like to show a lot of emotion, but on the inside, he knew that was the worst thing he could hear. He looked away from her, trying to distract himself long enough to regain his composure. He put a hand on his shoulder and he swiped it away.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not dumb." He said, a little meaner than he intended it. He shrugged apologetically.

"Rick," she said, taking a deep breath, "there's a reason I saved you. I wanted to apologize about before, the notes, the fact that I couldn't say it to you myself. It would have been too hard, but I've been thinking; I've changed my mind." She looked up at him.

He looked at her, skeptically.

"Well, there's a reason other than that also," she said, looking away. "The Earth has been invaded by aliens and horrible creatures since you've left. Bad ones. And without you, the future doesn't look so great."


	2. The Adventure Begins

"Take me there," Rick demanded, getting back into the car. She looked hesitant.  
"You might want to wait a bit. Settle in first," she said, worry apparent in her eyes.

"It can't be-uUURp that bad, Unity, babe. I can handle it."

She didn't look so sure, but she couldn't keep Rick away for much longer. He started to reach for the steering wheel in an attempt to start driving the car but she pushed his hand away and got into the driver's side. "Fine, fine. I'll take you there. But you've been warned." She gave him a stern look to which he responded with taking a long drink from his flask.

Within ten minutes, they were approaching Earth. Unity, then, took a sharp turn to the right.  
"U-Unity, Earth is back there. Our destination, REMember?"

The car approached another, nearby planet.

"What the hell is that?" Rick asked, "Who's adding new planets?" He swore and leaned forward to get a better look at the planet. It looked similar to Earth, although full of inconsistencies.

"This is the new Earth. It's smaller, impossible to grow anything, and gets no cell phone reception. The original planet has been taken over, remember? I wasn't exaggerating."

"M-Morty! Where's Morty? Is he on this planet?"  
"I imagine so," Unity said, landing the car in an empty parking lot.  
"GEEez, i-it looks like I missed an entire w-war while I was gone."

Unity gave him a sad look and reached a hand out to him. Rick took her hand gratefully and squeezed it, pulling her closer.

"I couldn't care less what happens to this planet. Let's find my grandson and get out of here." Rick took a step forward, into the unknown world before him.


	3. Don't Think About it

"If we were Morty, where would we be?" Unity muttered to herself as they walked through the deserted streets.

"Hiding in a hole somewhere, probably."  
"Rick, be serious, we-" She stopped talking suddenly and Rick looked up to where her eyes were frozen. There was some sort of creature who had locked their gaze with hers. It was a large, ugly creature. Oozing slime through pores, it took a step forward.  
"U-Unity, watch out." Rick whispered as she seemed to be frozen in terror.

The thing took another step forward, releasing a gaseous odor with each step.

Rick grabbed Unity's arm, pulling her back. She snapped out of her trance and looked up to Rick.

"Rick, I can't control these things. They're immune or something." She was shaking in Rick's arms.

"It'll be okay, let's just get out of here quicKLY."

In unison, they spun away from the creature and ran, each step taking them away from their only hope of finding Morty. There was no one on this side of town; no way they'd find him there. It was hopeless if they couldn't get past those creatures that were likely guarding the citizens.  
"I thought those things were supposed to be on the real earth, not here!" Unity shouted, gripping Rick's hand tightly.

Rick stopped running suddenly. He took a deep breath and turned around, pulling a laser gun from his pocket.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Unity said, tugging at his arm.

"I'm not going to run from these things any more. We're never going to find Morty at this rate and you know it." With that, he aimed the laser gun and shot. It was a clean shot through the head of the creature. Rick was satisfied with the resulting thud as it hit the ground.

"And I'm not going to let anything get in my way." He blew lightly on smoke coming from the laser gun, spun in in his hand, and put it back into his pocket in one smooth movement.

"And what if he's not even here?" Unity questioned, clearly shaken up over the recent events.  
"Let's try not to think about that."


End file.
